1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle instrument panel structure which includes a backing plate comprising a unitary member formed of a plastic material.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle instrument panel structures of the type provided in the forward passenger compartment of modern vehicles serve a dual purpose. The upper portion of such instrument panel structures serve the traditional function of mounting the various meters, gauges, electronic equipment and control mechanisms. The lower portions of such instrument panel structures serve as occupant knee and ankle restraints, commonly referred to as "knee bolsters", to absorb the impact shock of knees and ankles which occurs upon sudden deceleration of the vehicle caused by a collision or high level braking.
Conventionally, vehicle instrument panels have been provided as layered structures including a sheet metal backing plate covered with a layer of shock absorbing foam material with an outer decorative vinyl covering thereover. An example of such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,326. The sheet metal backing plate has provided a stiff member which absorbs shock in accordance with the needs of energy absorbing characteristics which are desired. Sheet metal is satisfactory but does result in a relatively high cost and weight. The present invention provides a backing plate comprising a unitary member formed of a plastic material which results in reduced costs and weight.